The Madness of Duke Venomania
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Namjoon yang awalnya menderita, kini sudah merasa hidupnya sempurna. Semua wanita bertekuk lutut padanya. Namun apakah semua itu akan bertahan selamanya? Songfict. BTS Fanfiction. Mainly NamJin Fanfiction. Slightly bloody scene.


The Madness of Duke Venomania

By: Psyco-SG

Cast: Kim Namjoon X All member BTS except Taehyung

Rated M

BTS hanya milik orang tua, BigHit, dan Tuhan.

WARNING: TYPOS, songfict, mature content, bloody scene, GS for all uke.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _A beautiful woman has come to visit me again today  
You have a smile on your face. I'll make you my new wife._

Aku membuka mataku. Seringai tipis muncul ketika aku mendengar suara ketukan dipintu. Aku bangkit dari singgah sanaku dan berjalan menghampiri pintu. Aku membukanya dan segera saja, wanita cantik dengan gaun merah muda yang manis menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku tersenyum.

"Selamat datang. Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku yang baru. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" wanita cantik itu mengangguk dan kami pun larut dalam candu yang memabukan.

.

.

.

 _I got this power from a contract I made with a forbidden evil  
All women who look at me continue to fall in fascination._

Aku menatap bayanganku dicermin. Menatap tajam pada wajahku. Wajah busuk itulah penyebab semua ini. Kalau saja aku tidak menderita penyakit ini, aku tidak akan sengsara seperti ini. Pikiran itu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Ah ya, namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku seorang pria, yang sejak kecil sudah menderita kelainan kulit pada bagian wajah. Dan karna itu, aku selalu dicaci dan dicemooh seumur hidupku. Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini. Karna keadaan ini, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan mansionku.

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu mansionku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Mataku membelalak menatap sosok didepanku. Sosok itu menyeringai.

"Kim Namjoon?" suara halus yang dingin mengalun dari bibir sosok itu. aku mengangguk pelan.

"S-siapa kau?" sosok itu kembali menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan kertas berukuran sedang. Aku mengernyit.

"Aku punya tawaran yang sangat menarik untukmu. Bagaimana jika kau biarkan aku masuk dan kita akan membicarakan hal ini." Aku terdiam. Aku sedikit tertarik pada tawarannya. Tapi, apa semuanya akan baik baik saja?

Pada akhirnya akupun membiarkannya masuk. Kami berdua duduk berhadapan di ruang tamuku. Ia kembali menyeringai. Ia membuka gulungan kertas itu. Mataku terbelalak membaca isi gulungan tersebut.

"K-kontrak seumur hidup?!" aku menatap sosok itu tak percaya. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, kontrak seumur hidup, tapi itu membuatmu sempurna, dan semua wanita akan jatuh kedalam pesonamu. Cukup dengan menatap wajahmu saja." Ia menyeringai. Aku sangat amat tergiur dengan tawaran itu. tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun mengiyakan tawaran itu.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan pisau silver dengan ukiran bunga berwarna emas. Ia memberikannya padaku. Aku menatap pisau itu bingung.

"Teteskan darahmu ke gulungan itu. Maka perjanjiannya akan terlaksana." Ucapnya. Dengan sedikit keraguan aku mendekatkan pisau itu ke telapak tanganku. Aku mengoreskan pisau itu sehingga kulitku robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Kubiarkan darah itu mengalir dan menetes tepat diatas gulungan kertas kecoklatan itu.

Aku terlonjak ketika cahaya terang muncul dari kertas itu dan menusuk retinaku. Aku terlempar balik ke sofa. Tubuhku sangat lemas. Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apa apa. Semuanya memudar. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah, seringai sosok itu. sebelum akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Aku tidak menyesali keputusanku saat itu sama sekali. Aku malah bersyukur. Karna sejak kejadian itu, hidupku berubah total.

.

.

 _._

 _The taste of libido hid the poison, the pleasure of the sword was thrust  
The blood and sweat that blends together will before long change to purple drops  
By throwing off our clothes and embracing each other, they can never again return to reality_

"Aaahh...Master..Kumohon, lebih cepat..hhnn.." aku menyeringai mendengar desahan lirih yang dikeluarkan wanita manis dibawahku ini. Aku menghentakan kejantananku semakin masuk kedalam kewanitaannya. Ia mendesah semakin keras. Aku menembakan cairan cintaku masuk kedalam rahimnya. Kami berdua terengah. Aku menatapnya dengan senyum menawan. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyerbu bibirku. Aku memeluknya dan melumat bibirnya kasar.

" _Ah, kamu mau berobat disini huh? Dengar ya, penyakitmu itu tidak akan sembuh! Kau dari dulu sudah dikutuk! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan jangan menggangguku!"_

" _Uhm, aku minta tolong dengan sangat nona Yoongi. Aku ingin sembuh, aku—"_

" _Hah, kau pikir kau bisa sembuh dari kutukan itu?! kau hanya bermimpi saja, hahaha! Sekarang pergi kau!"_

" _Tapi nona—"_

" _Pergi dari sini!"_

Percakapan singkat antara aku dan suster bernama Yoongi ini terngiang dikepalaku. Dulu dia menolakku dengan sangat keras dan memandangku dengan jijik sekakan-akan aku ini adalah virus yang mematikan. Namun sekarang lihatlah, dia berbaring pasrah dibawah kungkunganku dan memintaku untuk terus menumbuk kewanitaannya. Ironis.

"Cukup, aku mau makan dulu. Kau tidurlah, istriku." Aku mengusap kepalanya dan memasangkan selimut pada tubuh mulusnya. Yoongi mengangguk dan segera tertidur. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah. Aku memakai gaun tidurku dengan asal-asalan dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dan aku menemukan seorang wanita dengan gaun tidur berwarna soft pink tengah sibuk membuat makanan. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sedang membuat apa, Kook?" Jungkook, wanita dengan senyum kelinci itu tersenyum.

"Aku membuatkan makan malam untuk master." Jawabnya. Suaranya sangat merdu, makanya dia menjadi salah satu wanita favoriteku. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya. Namun ternyata ia menginginkan lebih. Jungkook terus melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Aku pun membalasnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk berakhir di meja makan dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Aku terus menyetubuhinya dengan ganas.

"Masterh..aku mencintaimu...sangatth..!" aku menyeringai. Semua wanita ini awalnya mencaciku dan menghinaku. Tapi sekarang, mereka semua sujud didepanku dan menyembahku. Rasanya ironis sekali, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku merasa akulah yang menjadi sumber kehidupan mereka. Tanpa aku, mereka akan mati. Haha, menyenangkan sekali. Hidupku kini sudah berubah, dan sempurna.

.

.

.

 _I have burned the portrait of former times and abandoned the me of the past.  
Everyone would mock and laugh at me. I want to forget those faces.  
I hold the cute girl beside me and give her a kiss  
She was really someone from my childhood who had made fun of me long ago._

Aku menatap kobaran api didepanku. Yang membakar semua potret lukisanku sewaktu dulu. Aku ingin menghilangkan semuanya. Aku ingin menghapus semua ingatan masa laluku. Terlebih, aku ingin menghilangkan diriku yang dulu.

" _Hahahaha! Anak terkutuk!"_

" _Lihat wajahnya! Seperti monster, hiih!"_

" _Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya karna wajahnya yang jelek itu, hahaha!"_

" _Dia benar-benar dikutuk oleh Dewa! Lebih baik dia mati saja ya, daripada menyusahkan."_

" _Hiiih! Monster!"_

Aku menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan tentang diriku yang dulu. Hidupku yang sekarang sudah sempurna. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkanku.

"Master, ini sudah malam. Master tidak tidur?" suara lembut disampingku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seokjin, kemarilah." Aku memberikan gesture memanggilnya. Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya mendekat. Aku menatap wajah manisnya. Mulai dari rambut _Hazel_ yang terurai hingga ke punggungnya, netra kecoklatan yang mempesona, hidung bangirnya, kedua pipi yang merona seperti buah peach, dan yang terakhir, bibir _plump_ yang merekah. Membuatku selalu ingin melumat habis bibir itu.

Aku melumat bibir _plump_ nya. Ia membalasku. Seketika, gairah seksualku bangkit. Aku mendorongnya hingga telentang di sofa dan kembali melahap bibirnya. Kim Seokjin, seorang gadis konglomerat yang dulunya pernah menjadi teman satu sekolah denganku saat kecil. Ia tidak ada bedanya dari orang lain. Ia juga terus-menerus mengolokku semasa sekolah. Namun sekarang, ia menjadi istri kesayanganku.

"Aaah..masterh..kumohon, aku butuh milikmu..hmmh.." aku sangat menyukai erangan lirihnya. Itu membuatku merasa aku memilikinya secara penuh. Aku segera memasukan kejantananku kedalam kewanitaannya dan menumbuk dengan cepat.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh kami. Namun kami tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Tubuhnya adalah candu bagiku. Aku terus menerus membuat tanda kepemilikan disekujur tubuhnya, sementara ia sibuk mengerang keenakan. Aku kembali melumat bibir Seokjin yang sudah membengkak. Kedua tanganku memainkan dadanya, meremas dan memilin nipplenya. Ia terus mengerang keras. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua klimaks dan memenuhi rahim Seokjin. Nafas kami terengah. Aku menatap netranya yang sayu karna kelelahan. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya.

Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya kekamarnya lalu membaringkannya dikasur empuknya. Aku menyelimutinya kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Istiahatlah, istriku." Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, aku duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia sangat cantik. Aku...menyukainya. Aku menyukai Kim Seokjin. Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila. Mungkin, aku memang menyukainya?

Sepertinya aku harus menyatakan perasaanku besok. Sebenarnya tanpa bicarapun, dia sudah terpesona olehku. Tapi, patut dicoba bukan?

.

.

.

 _A beautiful woman has come to visit me again today  
Come hither and dance with this harem inside my heart  
I went up to and embraced you who in that moment smiled  
And with a sudden sharp pain, my chest was dyed with blood_

Aku mendengar ketukan dipintuku. Gadis lain yang terpikat pada pesonaku. Aku menyeringai dan membukakan pintunya. Seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna biru berjalan menghampiriku. Rambut _dark brown_ nya tergerai hingga ke pinggangnya. Dengan netra biru laut, ia menjadi sangat mempesona. Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Taehyung, Master." Aku menariknya masuk kedalam pelukanku. Tanganku memainkan rambut halusnya.

"Nama yang cantik, sesuai dengan pemiliknya." Ucapku berbisik ditelinganya. Ia terkekeh malu. Ah sangat menggemaskan.

STAB!

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Rasa sakit menjalar dari dadaku hingga keseluruh tubuhku. Nafasku tercekat. Aku melepaskan pelukan dengan kasar hanya untuk menyadari bahwa darah sudah mengucur dari dadaku.

 _Stuck by a dagger with hidden poison, I collapsed then and there_

 _Blood and sweat come together and mix, before long they'll change to drops of purple_

 _My arts dissolved, all the women came to their senses and rushed from the mansion._

"KKHH—!" aku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Darah mengucur dengan deras dari dadaku, bercampur dengan keringat yang mengalir karna sakit yang luar biasa. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Sosok didepanku membuka penyamarannya. Ia terkekeh.

"Iblis, hidupmu sudah selesai. Harusnya kau tidak mengambil kekasihku. Karna itu artinya, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah." Taehyung berjalan menjauhiku setelah menendang bahuku. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhku semakin melemah.

Pekikan wanita terdengar dari semua sudut mansionku. Oh tidak, sihirku hancur. Mereka semua sudah sadar dari pengaruh sihirku. Semua wanita itu lari berbondong-bondong keluar dari mansionku. Tanpa sedikitpun menatapku yang kesakitan. Aku menatap genangan darahku yang berubah menjadi cairan pekat berwarna keunguan. Nafasku mulai melemah.

 _Looking at me for just a moment, the last to leave the mansion was..._

 _That childhood friend; wait!_

Seokjin tergopoh-gopoh berlari tanpa memperdulikan gaunnya yang berantakan. Ia berlari melewatiku.

"SEOKJIN! Jangan tinggalkan aku—KKH!" dadaku semakin sakit. Ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kuartikan. Aku berusaha menggapainya namun ia begitu jauh. Aku terus membisikan namanya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

'.. _kumohon jangan...tinggalkan aku_..'

Ia menunjukan ekspresi jijik dan segera lari keluar dari mansionku. Aku semakin melemah sampai aku tidak kuat untuk mengangkat tubuhku sendiri. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mataku yang mulai memburam. Nafasku semakin menipis, genakan darah semakin banyak. Aku menangkap bayangan sosok iblis yang memberikanku perjanjian ini. Ia menyeringai.

"Perjanjian sudah selesai. Jiwamu milikku sekarang."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasa penyesalan memenuhi pikiranku. Banyak yang kusesalkan, namun hanya satu yang benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat menyesal.

 _I haven't yet told you that... I Love You._

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

 **AAAAA AKHIRNYAA DIRIKU KEMBALI DENGAN FF BARUUU HEHEHE**

 **maaf aku gak pernah update ff lagii, abisnya aku ngerasa kalian udah tidak merasa ingin membaca ff buatan aku lagii.**

 **aku gatau kedepannya aku bakalan bisa bikin ff lagi atau gak, tergantung review kaliaan. kalo memang memungkinkan aku buat bikin ff lagi, aku bakalan coba bikin.**

 **oh ya, lebih enak kalo kalian baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu dari Vocaloid, Gakupo yang judulnya sama sama judul ff ini. karna ff aku bener2 terinspirasi buat bikin ff setelah denger lagu itu hehe.**

 **aku tunggu banget review kaliaaan, semoga kalian suka dengan ffku kali inii. review kalian sangat penting untuk kelanjutan akun ff iii hehehe.**

 **terima kasih dan terima gaji~**


End file.
